


得痔疮是怎样一种体验

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198





	得痔疮是怎样一种体验

夕阳的余晖里，土方披着云纹浴衣倚在万事屋二楼楼梯的扶手上，惬意地抽着事后烟，烟头的火光忽明忽暗。就在他思考接下来的假日要怎么安排时，屋里却传来一声杀猪般的惨叫，紧接着就是银时的哀嚎，“十四救命啊！我血流满地啊！” 土方赶忙掐了烟跑进屋里，拉开厕所的门就看见一脸痛苦蹲在地上的银时和一马桶的血。“都叫你不要上厕所的时候看jump了，看你以后还怎么笑话人家全藏。”

土方把银时拉起来扶进卧室叫银时在地上趴好，这一看不得了，一块状如菜花的肉正嵌在两瓣屁股中间，上面还挂着血丝呢，活像块鸡血石。土方看到这“鸡血石”噗呲一声就笑了，“哎呀，真是天道好轮回啊，你坂田银时也有今天啊！天天捅老子屁股，今天可算轮到你了。我去拿药，你别动，别再出血了。”土方掏出手机拍了张照片就走了出去，银时用余光隐约看见土方在打字，不知道在发些什么，但愿不是那群损友，他默默地想。

土方手里拿着一个很可疑的牛皮纸袋，上面写着什么“石田散药”“官许”“家秘相传”，开口便是当年卖药的套路，“来，这可是我们土方家家传的秘方—石田散药。不管你是跌打损伤，刀伤砍伤还是肌肉酸痛只要来上这么一点拿酒送服，包你是药到病除。”“这不是你当初走街串巷卖的假药吗？苦的要死还没用。”，感受到来自土方锐利的视线，银时连忙陪笑道:“老婆亲手做的药，再苦也是甜的，这就喝，马上喝。”土方用食指和中指捏着药盒前后晃了晃，烟蓝色的双眼也危险地眯了起来，“这痔疮栓还是上次剩下的呢，有个卷毛白痴把老子屁股捅肿了，害得老子在床上趴了一天。”听着这语气银时不禁感到十分不妙，可是“鸡血石”实在疼得厉害，甚至连穿堂风吹过都火辣辣地疼，实在是动不了了。土方掏出一颗痔疮栓在银时眼前晃了晃，“你看这痔疮栓也就5，6公分，比你那根脏东西小多了。”感觉到自己做攻的尊严（其实根本不存在）可能很快就要被一颗小小的痔疮栓给消灭了银时连忙开口，“那个……能不能……能不能让我自己来啊……”他得到的却是土方果决的否定“不行!平时都是你个死卷毛捅我，今天好不容易轮到我捅你了，怎么能放过你。”感受着被老婆用痔疮栓“爆菊”的感觉，银时心里不禁产生了被反攻的错觉，他咬着牙暗下决心，等痔疮好了一定把这个要造反的家伙摁在床上好好教育一遍，非得让他把那一盒栓剂都用完不可。

火烧般的疼痛开始随着栓剂溶解慢慢退去，土方看银时的表情已经没有之前那么痛苦了于是提出要去医院。做不下又走不动的银时只能站在小绵羊后座上，绕是如此，路面稍有不平就是钻心的疼痛。挂好号之后，土方扶着走路如同企鹅一般蹒跚的银时走进肛肠科，只见里面全是岔腿站着的男女病患，活像一大群企鹅，诊室里还不时传出惨叫声来。经过漫长的等待，好不容易进了诊室，医生问过病情之后就叫银时趴在床上，带上手套并且在食中二指上抹上石蜡油，二指并拢戳进菊花进行指检，刚刚平息的火山在手指的触碰下又开始剧痛，银时不禁惨叫出声，在这一刻他终于明白了之前听到的惨叫声是怎么来的了。“你这个是混合痔，而且情况很严重，保守治疗是不可能了，建议立即手术。”医生检查完对两人说到，“去办个住院手续吧，再让您这位……。”医生看着土方迟疑了几分。土方连忙说道:“我是他爱人。”医生脸上浮现出明了的神情，继续说道:“您陪他做几项检查，要是指标合格咱们就尽快手术。这还有几个注意事项……”土方一一记下医嘱之后便带着银时走出诊室。

土方把银时安顿在病房里，留给他一个狡黠的笑就出去置办东西了。四人间的病房，里面除了银时之外还住着两个“痔友”，一位是有痔青年，一位是有痔中年。几人寒暄了几句，交流了一下病情，一床的大叔也是痔疮，昨天刚割完还插着尿管，二床的青年是外痔加肛瘘，还得分几次割，恢复得差不多了正等着割第二次呢。那个戴着眼镜的青年却突然坏笑着说道:“你们玩得可真大，这都玩进医院了。”银时连忙辩解道:“你别搞错啊！阿银我才是攻啊！家里大事也是我做主啊！”“事情是大事还是小事是他说了算吧？你家帐也是他管吧？”坐在靠门的床上的大叔带着一副过来人的表情开口道，“大叔我可是过来人。妻管严这种事情啊，习惯就好了，咱们江户可是以“鬼嫁”出名的，应该自豪才对。”看着这位妻管严晚期患者，银时不禁觉得膝盖一痛，仿佛中了一箭，鬼副长，可不就是名副其实的鬼嫁嘛，但是自从给他管账之后，小鬼们的工资也发得出来了，房租也交上了，连定春的狗粮都不缺了，好像也不赖嘛，就是自己的零花钱不太够。

正在他胡思乱想的时候，病房的门突然打开了，银时的一票损友和阿妙神乐还有眼镜带着鲜花和果篮走了进来。银时冷汗狂流，心说这败家爷们怎么什么都往外说，这是成心要我社会性死亡啊，到底通知了多少人啊，为什么连全藏都来了啊！历经一波强势围观之后，护士以病房内需要安静为由赶走了亲友团，只留下银时一个人趴着床上思考人生。 “手术是明天下午三点，术前8小时禁食水，而且医生说你血糖太高影响伤口愈合，所以这是你最后一盒草莓牛奶了。明天上午会有护士来给你备皮顺便灌肠。”土方一边收拾东西一边说，“医生说术后四天就能出院，我请了几天假陪你到出院。这还有个痔疮坐垫，省的你一直趴着。”“我说十四啊，草莓牛奶可是阿银我的生命之源啊！没了糖分会死的哦，真的会死的哦!还有这裙子是怎么回事？”“我买了水果，你还是等伤口好了再去胡吃海喝吧。护士说裙子透气还方便，再说你也没少扮女装吧。明天手术一做你就失去做受的资格咯。”“那种资格不要更好吧！”时间一转眼就到了晚上，两人接了个晚安吻分别就寝。

菊部剧痛，担心明天的手术再加上已经几年没有一个人睡一张床导致银时睡得很不安稳，一旁折叠床上的土方倒是睡得很沉。第二天上午，银时顶着一对熊猫眼躺在床上让护士备皮，银色的森林很快就在备皮器下消失无踪，土方憋了半天还是笑出了声“哈哈哈，你这里像小孩子一样了呢，光溜溜的。”看着银时哀怨的眼神，土方对他耳语道:“回家让你给我剃好不好。”银时咬牙切齿地说“你最近这么跳，回去非得拿蜡烛给你退毛不可。”灌肠之后一脸生无可恋的银时趴着床上，本来就偏白的脸此时因为失血和疼痛更是白得像纸一样，土方拿着棉签蘸水湿润他干裂的嘴唇，一边安慰他“好啦，一会做完手术就不疼了。”疼得说不出话的银时只能回以哀怨的眼神。 下午三点，银时被准时推进了手术室，腰部还因为麻醉时扎的长针隐隐作痛，下半身已经失去知觉了。被摆成截石位的他看着医生手里在无影灯照耀下闪亮的刀片，不禁感觉自己仿佛是待宰的羔羊。“年轻人，你这个怪严重的嘛，估计得多割一会。”医生说着就把一个软软的东西塞进银时手里，“来抓好你的阴囊。”银时抓着自己下半生的幸福，看着一群实习生围观着主刀医生在自己屁股上舞刀弄枪，还时不时传来烤肉的味道。

半小时之后，银时被推回了病房，此时，天真的他还不知道麻醉失效之后会发生什么。术后两小时之后终于可以进食的银时激动地表示要吃巧克力巴菲，被土方以巴菲根本不算流食拒绝了，他躺在床上哪也去不了只能躺在床上喝土方喂的粥。喝着一粒糖都没有的白粥银时开始撒娇“已经一天没摄入糖分啦！会死的! ”“做手术之前不是给你吊了一瓶葡萄糖嘛？”“不是那种糖分啊！要甜甜蜜蜜的东西!好想吃蛋糕，吃巴菲，喝草莓牛奶。”土方白了他一眼，说“伤口好了再胡闹，给你做了草莓果泥，再闹就让你喝三天白粥。”吃饱喝足的银时又开始撒娇“好想看jump，十四去买jump好不好？”“我看你像jump，多大了还看那种幼稚东西。我出去抽根烟，你别闹腾。”说着就走出了病房。

10分钟之后，土方递给银时一本jump，“买烟的时候送了一本幼稚的东西。”“老婆真好”银时拿着jump还没翻几页就觉得菊花开始隐隐作痛—麻醉失效了，随着时间的推移，零星的刺痛变成了仿佛菊花里塞满玻璃渣一般让人直流冷汗疼到话都说不出来的剧痛，止疼片在这种剧痛面前根本毫无作用。很快，新的地狱又出现了，银时憋得膀胱胀痛就是尿不出来，稍微一使劲就牵动菊花的伤口。土方拿着尿壶等了半天也不见一滴尿，又是揉肚子又是吹口哨又是拿水盆倒水，折腾了十多分钟才让银时在痛苦中尿出来。虽然过程非常痛苦，但是看看还插着尿管的一床大叔，银时不禁得意起来，心里一阵轻松。晚上银时疼得睡不着又不敢乱动，二床却说这不算什么，第三天才遭罪呢。人的身体是会不自觉的提肛的，就像心跳一样无法控制，平时不算什么，可这痔疮手术之后就遭罪了，一晚上要疼醒好几次。

早上换药的护士走进病房，几个病人冷汗直冒都开始谦让起来，护士却不为所动，面无表情地说“都闭嘴，从一床开始，按顺序来。”鬼哭狼嚎的换药时间之后，银时坐在马桶上，回忆起了当初刀鞘篇被那把破刀插进菊花的体验，不过当初只是疼，但是现在是拉刀片和玻璃渣。“卷毛你好了没?再蹲伤口要蹦开了!”土方推开厕所的门走了进去，“好了就转过去扶好把手，我给你冲一下。”“很恶心吧。”银时低着头低声说，声音越来越低“明明平时口交都嫌脏的，这几天恶心坏了吧?还是我自己来吧……”“说什么蠢话? 是白痴天然卷就不要想那么多。才不会嫌弃你呢。”温热的水流冲走了污渍，也冲得银时心里暖暖的，就是打在菊花上触感堪比熔浆，银时感觉自己仿佛是被水刀切割的钢板，“啊！要死了!要融化了!好痛!”惨叫声再次响彻病房。

手术一周之后，银时终于出院了。回家静养了一个月才算是完全恢复。上厕所看jump玩手机的坏毛病也改掉了。副长大人也享受了一回低温蜡烛脱毛的待遇。总之可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
